1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, in particular that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
From various publications, it is already known that certain benzoylpyrazoles have herbicidal properties. Thus, US 2004/248736, WO 98/42678 and JP 11292849 each describe 1-alkyl-4-(3-aminobenzoyl)pyrazoles which can be substituted in the 2- and 4-position of the phenyl ring by a large number of different radicals. These documents also disclose the compounds (1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)[2-methyl-3-(methylamino)-4-(methylsulfonyl) phenyl]methanone, [3-(ethylamino)-2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl](1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)methanone, (1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)[2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)-3-(propylamino)phenyl]methanone, (1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl){2-methyl-3-[(1-methylethyl)amino]-4-(methyl-sulfonyl)phenyl}methanone, [3-(butylamino)-2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl](1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)methanone, (1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl){3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]-2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl}methanone, [3-(cyclopropylamino)-2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl](1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)methanone, (1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)[2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)-3-(prop-2-en-1-ylamino)phenyl]methanone and [3-(dimethylamino)-2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl](1-ethyl-5-hydroxy-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)methanone.
However, the herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications is frequently insufficient. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide herbicidally active compounds having herbicidal properties which are better than those of the compounds disclosed in the prior art.